Despite the advent of “electronic offices” and/or the wide availability of electronic media, a large number of documents are still printed or otherwise output on paper and/or other like media, both in offices and elsewhere. Accordingly, the attendant cost of materials (e.g., such as paper, ink, etc.) can also be significant. However, many of printed documents have a relatively short useful lifespan, e.g., measuring a number hours or less. A handout for a meeting that is intended to be disposed of at the end of the meeting is a good example of a document with a limited useful lifespan. A newspaper is another example of a document that often has a limited useful lifespan. That is to say, once an individual reads a newspaper, they generally have little further use for it.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and/or system for reducing the amount of paper and/or other like media wasted on printouts that are intended to be used for only a short or limited period of time and disposed of thereafter. In particular, methods and/or materials for creating and/or evincing temporary indicia on a media would be advantageous. The embodiments of the present disclosure address these and/or other issues.